The Legend of Mata Nui 1
150px "The Legend of Mata Nui" spielt viele Jahre nach der Zeit-Geschichte und ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von Gresh18 und Strakk18. Prologe Mata Nui wurde von seinen Dorfbewohnern verbannt, da sie dachten, er mache nichts für sie. Die Matoraner fingen an seinen Körper zu zerstören. Der Große Geist konnte sich jedoch retten: Er erschuf seinen eigenen Körper und betrachtete das Zerbröckeln seiner früheren Gestalt. Ist das mein Schicksal?, fragte er sich. Er betrachtete seinen zerstörten Körper. Auf einmal verspürte er Hass auf sein eigenes Volk. Ein Gedankenstrich zuckte durch seinen Kopf: Warum versklave ich sie nicht? Als Strafe dafür, dass sie mich verbannt haben. Jahre vergingen. Mata Nui wurde zu einer Hassperson. Er tötete Matoraner und lies sie verbluten. Und auf ihre leichen gespuckt. So einen Hass durchströmte ihn. Doch eines Tages... da erkannte er seinen Fehler. Er war wütend auf sich selber... er wollte Selbstmord beginnen... doch dies nützte nichts... gar nichts... Es würde keinen einzigen Matoraner zurückbringen, die er getötet hat. Plötzlich zuckte ein Gedankenblitz durch Mata Nui: Wenn er verschwindet, würden ihn die Matoraner vergessen. So verlies sein Geist Aqua Magna und flog durchs Weltall... Kapitel 1 Mata nui irrte nun Jahrhunderte in den Weiten des Weltalls umher. Es verging kein Tag, an dem er nicht an sein Volk dachte. Wie hat sich ihre Zivilisation weiterentwickelt? Hatten sie einen neuen Großen Geist? All solche Fragen stellte er sich. Doch zurückkehren geht nicht. Nur auf diese Weise bleibt der Streit zwischen Mata Nui und seinem Volk geschlichtet. Eines Tages prallte der einstmalige Große Geist gegen einen umherfliegenden Meteor. Der Schaden war groß, doch Mata Nui wurde nicht getötet... was er aber gerne gewollt hätte. Stattdessen wurde er in die anziehungskraft eines anderen Planeten gesaugt. Mata Nui näherte sich dem Himmelskörper. Langsam erkannte er die Landschaft: Eine Kristallwüste aus durchsichtigen Kristallen. Und nun prallte sein Geist gegen steinernen Boden. Kleine Kristalle flogen umher. Die glühende Maske kühlte langsam wieder ab. Plötzlich schwebte sie umher und erschuf sich einen eigenen Körper. Der edle Mata Nui schaute sich um. Keine Wesen waren zu sehen. Nur die tödliche Stille war zu hören. Doch plötzlich... durchbohrte etwas anderes diese Ruhe. Ein grausames Kreischen und ein ein Angstschrei. Mata Nui konnte etwas darausvollziehen: Eine Jagd. Aufeinmal kam ein Krieger hinter einem Kristall hervor. Er war nicht sehr gut gepanzert und hatte einen Speer. Nun kam der Jäger: Ein riesiger Drache. Hoffnungslos wedelte der Krieger mit seinem Speer. Er stürzte. Gleich würde er den Tod sehen. Doch der Große Geist wollte das verhindern. er konnte das Wesen nicht einfach sterben lassen. Er stellte sich zwischen Jäger und Gejagtem. Nun holte Mata Nui eine Klinge aus seinem Rückenbehälter und richtete sie auf den Drachen. Noch sah er es nicht als Gefahr. Doch dann kam ein greller Lichtblitz aus Mata Nuis Klinge hervor und blendete den Drachen. Jaulend verschwand er hinterm Horizont. Der Krieger stand auf und bedankte sich bei dem Fremden. "Vielen Dank. Ich bin dir etwas schuldig. Mein Name ist übrigens Veritas, Krieger von Krista Magna", er reichte Mata Nui die Hand. "Mata Nui. Einstmal war ich der Große Geist meines Volkes. Doch ich machte ein Feler. Einen großen. Ich versklavte mein eigenes Volk. Eines Tages erkannte ich den Fehler. Die einzige Möglichkeit den Streit zu schlichten war, aus meinem eigenen Univesum zu verschwinden. Jetzt bin ich hier." Veritas hatte gespannt zugehört. Mata Nuis Geschichte faszinierte ihn. "Vielleicht könntest du mir den Planeten zeigen. Denn das wird meine neue Heimat sein!" Dieser Satz begeisterte den Krieger jedoch nicht. "Nein, Mata Nui. Du musst mit deinem Volk Frieden schließen. Und ich werde dir helfen. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung!" Der Große Geist wollte sich diese Bedingung aber nicht anhören. "Du verstehst es nicht!! Nie wieder werden mir die Matoraner vertrauen, nach allem was ich ihnen angetan habe. Ich bin ein Monster!" Mata Nui setzte sich hin und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Veritas setzte sch neben ihm. "Hör zu, ich hatte einst das selbe Problem wie du. Doch ich hab die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben. Ich habe immer nach wegen gesucht, mich mit dem wieder zu verbünden, dem ich Leid angetan habe. Und nun ist wieder alles vergessen. Ich denke, bei dir wird es genauso sein. Und ich werde dir helfen. Doch nur, wenn du mir neue Rüstung gibst." Mata Nui schaute ihn an. "D-Danke. Deine Worte trösteten mich. Du hast recht. Ich werde versuchen, mich mit meinem Volk wieder zu Versöhnen und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue. Und deine Rüstung werde ich dir geben, versprochen." Kapitel 2 Das Duo ging zum nächstliegendem Dorf von Krista Magna: Krijelix. Veritas erzählte Mata Nui viel von dem Planeten und sich selbst. "Ich war mal der Herrscher über das Dorf, wohin wir hingehen. Alle Dörfer auf Krista Magna waren friedlich. Doch wie das Schicksal es immer will, kam Krieg. Es hausten sich Drachen ein. Du hast ja vorhin einen gesehen. Sie führten Krieg mit uns. Eines Tages jedoch wurde ich im Kampf verletzt und zum Drachenversteck gebracht. Es existiert noch heute. Die drachen verlangten, dass ich ihnen Informationen und Pläne der Dörfer gäbe oder ich werde sterben. Aber so früh wollte ich nicht fortgehen und deshalb brachte ich ihnen Informationen über den Planeten. Jedoch falsche. Aber mein Volk hielt mich nach Beendigung des Krieges für einen Verräter und verbannte mich. Ich konnte mit ihnen jedoch Frieden schließen, indem ich versprach, die restlich überlebenden drachen zu vernichten." Mata Nui war beeindruckt. Veritas gab nie auf. Er sollte auch daran glauben. Vielleicht schließt er wirklich wieder Frieden mit den Matoranern. Aber jetzt wollte er sich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren. "Wir sind da!" Veritas rannte voraus und Mata Nui folgte ihm. er starrte auf das Dorf. Es war recht klein und die Bewohner lebten in einer Art... Frucht. Rings um das Dorf wurden Kristalle aufgestellt. Wahrscheinlich sollten sie als Mauer dienen. Es gab nur eine kleine Stelle, wo keine Kristalle waren: Der Eingang. "Sag mal, Veritas. Bis jetzt habe ich hier nur Kristalle gesehen. Wie können hier dann Früchte wachsen? Oder sind das keine?" Der Krieger lachte. "Das ist auch eine spannende Geschichte. Einst war Krista Magna ein Planet voller Bäume und Pflanzen. Riesiger Bäume und Pflanzen. Sie gaben uns solche stabilen Früchte, die niemals faulen. Natürlich sind das gute Häuser. Doch eines tages wuchsen hier Kristalle und zerstörten alle Bäume und Pflanzen." Mata Nui war noch beeindruckter. Obwohl, wahrscheinlich würde Veritas das auch sagen, wenn er seine frühere Heimat sehen würde. Beide schritten ins Dorf. Viele Augenpaare anderer Wesen drehten sich zu Mata Nui und bewunderten ihn. "Das ist Mata Nui! Er ist neu hier und hat eine außergewöhnliche Geschichte. Bitte sorgt dafür, dass er sich hier wohl fühlt!", sagte Veritas seinem Volk. Alle nickten ihm zu und brachten Mata Nui einen Kristall als "Geschenk". "Daaanke", sagte er und wusste nicht, was er von seinem Geschenk halten soll. "Komm!", sagte Veritas und führte ihn in das größte Frucht-Haus, dem Haus von Veritas. Dort angekommen, erschrack er plötzlich. "Was ist?", fragte Mata nui und schaute in die Wohnung. Ein Drachenkopf und viele Waffen hingen an den runden Wänden. War was gestohlen? Oder warzm regte sich Veritas so auf. Plötzlich hörten die beiden ein Gelächter... und auf einmal stand eine Gestalt in grün-gelber Rüstung im Türrahmen. "Da habe ich dir schon wieder einen Streich gespielt, alter Freund!", sagte die Gestalt. "UMBRA! Du weißt doch, dass ich diesen Drachenkopf nicht leiden kann!" Schnell schmiss Veritas den Kopf aus dem Fenster. aber Mata nui achtete nicht darauf. Ihn faszinierte der Name des Wesens. Umbra. Das kam ihm verdammt bekanntvor. Nur wo hat er ihn schon mal gehört? Und als er ihn genauer betrachtete, kam ihn sein Aussehen auch bekannt vor. Als Umbra fertig war mit Lachen, fixierte er Mata Nui... und ging ein Schritt zurück. Kannte er ihn auch? "W-Wer ist das?", kauerte Umbra. "Oh, er heißt Mata Nui..." Umbra sprang auf... Kapitel 3 "Hey, was ist mit euch beiden? Oder ist es wegen dem verschiedenen Aussehen?" Darauf hatten die beiden keine Antwort. Sie starrten sich immer noch an, wie zwei Heiligkeiten. "Ach, vergesst es. Wenn ihr fertig seid, dann können wir ja weiter sehen", sagte Veritas gelangweilt und setzte sich auf eine Bank. "Nein, Nein! Wir können ruhig weitermachen", sagte Umbra schließlich und wandte sich von Mata Nui ab. Dieser nickte als Bestätigung und wandte den Blick ebenfalls ab. "Na endlich. Also, ich hoffe ihr habt euch jetzt kennen gelernt. Umbra, Mata Nui wurde von seiner Heimat verbannt und will einen Weg finden, wieder Frieden mit seinem Volk zu schließen. Hast du eine Idee, wie? Du hattest doch so eine ähnliche Geschichte, nicht?" Umbra fing an, im Haus auf und ab zu gehen. Er verschränkte dabei die Arme hinter seinem Rücken. "Hm", seufzte er, "Ich war nur ein Reisender auf dem Weg nach einer neuen Heimat. Aber ich kann vielleicht trotzdem helfen. Wie wäre es, wenn du deinem Volk ein Geschenk machst?" "WIE DENN? UND WAS? Och, es ist zu verzweifeln!" Er legte die Hände auf die Wand und schüttelte bewusstlos den Kopf. Dabei merkte er nicht, dass er einer von Veritas Waffen berührte. Erst als sie goldend aufglühte, wandten sich die Blicke ihr zu. Die Waffe wuchs plötzlich und bekam eine messerscharfe Klinge. Mit offenem Mund starrten die drei sie an. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis jemand etwas sagte. "M-Mata Nui, das ist es! Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie du das gemacht hast, aber so kannst du deinem Volk Waffen schenken!", meldete sich Veritas, "da fällt mir ein, dass du mir noch eine neue Rüstung versprochen hast!" Der ehemalige Große Geist seufzte. "Mein Volk kann nichts mit Waffen anfangen, sie sind friedlich. Sie könnten mich vielleicht damit erstechen...aber...", ein Kopfschütteln. "Doch deine Rüstung wirst du bekommen, ''Freund." Der Krieger strahlte. "Danke, Freund ... Ich hole gleich mal ein paar Waffen und alte Panzerung!" Er begab sich zu einer truhe in einer hinteren Ecke des Hauses. Nun meldete sich Umbra. "Wie die Zeit vergeht, ich muss schnell noch was erledigen! Viel Spaß wünsch' ich euch dennoch!" Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus Veritas Behausung. Dieser hatte inzwischen sehr viele Rüstungen und Waffen auf den Boden geworfen. "So, ich würde mich freuen, wenn die Rüstung wieder strahlt!" Mata Nui nahm eine kaputte, graue Armpanzerung und betrachtete sie. "Wie habe ich das nur gemacht? Habe ich an etwas bestimmtes gedacht?" Jetzt fiel es ihm ein. "Natürlich! Meine Maske! Die Ignika! Sie hat enorme Kräfte!" Veritas verstand das nicht, aber es war ihm egal. Hauptsache, Mata nui konnte ihm helfen. Dieser berührte gerade seine Maske und die Armpanzerung. Sofort leuchtete sie auf... und wurde in sekundenschnelle wieder so gut wie neu. Das Gleiche passierte mit einer zweiten Armpanzerung, einer Körperrüstung und Beinpanzerungen. "Wow!", waren Veritas Worte. "Jetzt nur noch eine Waffe. Welche nehmen wir, ah, die da!" Er gab Mata Nui den Speer, den er bei ihren Kennenlernung getragen hatte. Dieser wurde nach der Verwandlung glänzentschon und bekam eine schwarze Klinge am Ende. Veritas spielte etwas mit der Waffe herum. Und plötzlich flog ein Stein in der Wohnung umher. Veritas Mund stand offen. "Ich fasse es nicht!", sagte Mata Nui. "Meine Maske verleiht dir Elementarkräfte..." Kapitel 4 Umbra war froh darüber, dass Mata Nui und Veritas ihm diese Lüge glaubten. Er war ein Verräter, schon lange. Und daran war nur seine frühere Heimat schuld, die Heimat Mata Nuis: Das Matoraner-Universum. Er wollte ein neues Leben in einer neuen Heimat beginnen. Doch das Schicksal ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe. Der Fluch seiner alten Heimat jagte ihn. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als ein Verräter zu werden. Er hatte schon viele betrogen. Jetzt muss er seine "Kunst" nochmal unter Beweis stellen. Er musste Mata Nui töten. Eilig ging er aus dem Dorf, zu einem alten Bekannten. Ein weiser Schwertmeister namens Xianto. Er wohnte außerhalb Krijelix. Er war in der alten steinigen Hütte von Xianto angekommen. "Umbra?! Was tust du hier denn?", sprach Xianto, während er ein Schwert streichelte. Der Angesprochene seufzte. "Der Fluch meiner alten Heimat verfolgt mich. Der einstmalige Wächter meines Universums wurde hierher verbannt." "Und du willst mit mir, deinem alten Freund, versuchen ihn kleinzuzerhacken?" Umbra schwieg. "Gib's zu! Du willst ihn zerfleischen?", dabei breitete sich ein grimmiges Lächeln auf seinem Mund aus. Umbra nickte kurz und Xianto fing an zu lachen. "Dann lass uns einen Plan ausdenken, Hahaha!" *** Veritas staunte noch immer über seine neue Elementarkraft. Staunend lies er Steine durch sein Haus fliegen. "Das ist so wunderbar! Danke, Mata Nui! Wie könnte ich mich dafür bedanken?" Mata Nui lachte matt. "Hilf mir, dass ich wieder Frieden mit meinem Volk schließe." "Ich helfe dir doch damit schon! Aber vielleicht, kann ich dir auch Waffen geben!" Bevor Mata Nui etwas sagen konnte, war Veritas schon bei seiner Truhe angekommen. Doch anstatt Waffen plumpste ein blauer, großer Käfer mit zwei blutroten Augen heraus. Er sah putzig aus, der ehemalige große Geist war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er giftig oder gedährlich ist. "Oh, keine Sorge, es ist ein Krallen-Käfer. Die tun dir nichts!" Zu Mata Nuis Erstaunen kletterte der Käfer sein Bein hoch und machte es sich auf der Schulter gemütlich. "Na, kleiner Käfer, wie ge-" Plötzlich leuchtete der Käfer. Er wurde größer... "Oh nein!" Der Käfer wurde größer und größer... ihm wuchsen zu beiden Seiten monströse Klauen... plötzlich war alles vorbei und die beiden betrachteten das Geschöpf: Es sah gar nicht nach einem Käfer aus - sondern nach einem Schild. "Tja, jetzt habe ich meine Waffen", sagte Mata Nui mit einem schrägen Lächeln und zog seine andere Klinge hervor. "Ich bin bestens bewaffnet!" Kapitel 5 In den nächsten Tagen passierte nicht viel Aufregendes. Veritas führte Mata Nui durch den Planeten und stellte ihm ein paar Freunde vor. Auch lernte er die verschiedensten Berufe auf Krista Magna kennen, wie Kristallfarmer. "Weißt du, einigev Kristalle hier können giftig sein. Ein Glück führten wir die Kristallfarmer ein, die die Kristalle überprüfen und die giftigen zerstören", erklärte Veritas. Da viel Mata Nui ein ähnlicher Beruf aus seinem Universum ein: Lavafarmer. Er erinnerte sich an einen Matoran, der diesen Beruf ausübte. Er wurde später mal ein Toa und der Held des Universums. Als Großer Geist hatte Mata Nui ihn auf seiner Reise beobachtet. Seine Taten waren großartig... "Komm weiter!" Die Stimme Veritas brachte ihn wieder zurück. "'tschuldige, ich habe von meiner alten Heimat geträumt." Veritas verstand das vollkommen und er zeigte Mata Nui weitere Dinge. Am nächsten Tag weckte das selbe Geräusch die beiden Freunde: Ein Türklopfen. Schlafendmüde humpelte Veritas zur Tür und öffnete sie. Umbra stand im Türrahmen. Hinter ihm Xianto, den Veritas schon öfters gesehen hatte, und zwei Krieger bewaffnet mit Speeren und Schilden. "Was machst du und diese Leute hier so früh am Morgen, Umbra?", fragte Veritas und gähnte danach. Umbra betrat jedoch zusammen mit Xianto unaufgefordert das Haus und fixierte es, als ob er vorhat, es zu kaufen. "Ich bin deinetwegen hier, Veritas!" Er legte den Arm um die Schulter des Kriegers und ging mit ihm auf und ab ins Zimmer, während Umbra ihm irgendetwas sagte. Mata nui hörte zu. "Ich habe Kurjiin-" "WEEEEN?!", Veritas war verwirrt. "Weißt du nicht mehr? Das war der Drache, der gegen dein Dorf kämpfte" -Veritas erinnerte sich an den Drachen, aber nicht an den Namen - Hatten die überhaupt Namen? - "Und da du den Auftrag von deinem Volk hast sie zu erledigen, sage ich dir, dass ich ihn entdeckt habe. Wir könnten zu einer Expedition antreten und diesen Drachen erledigen." Mata Nui blickte sich zu Xianto um, der Veritas Waffen anstarrte. Einmal sah er, wie er seinen langen, knochigen Finger auf eine Klinge legte und "Unscharf" murmelte. Er lauschte wieder Veritas und Umbras Gespräch. "Wo ist er, der Drache?", fragte sein Freund. "In der ehemaligen Drachenfestung, nahe Nemilix", antwortete Umbra. Doch Veritas gab nicht sofort eine Antwort, er dachte nach. "Lass mich bitte noch darüber nachdenken. Ich werde dir meine Entscheidung spätestens morgen geben, versprochen." Umbra sah ein wenig grimmig aus, warum nur?, fragte sich der ehemalige Große Geist. Er sah, wie Umbra aus der Hütte ging und Xianto mit sich schleppte, wie ein Hausrahi. Als sie verschwunden sind, meldete sich Mata Nui als erster zu Wort. "Okay, was ist Nemilix, wer waren diese beiden Krieger und was ist mit diesem Xainta oder wie der hieß?" Veritas lächelte matt. "Nemilix ist ein weiteres Dorf auf Krista Magna. Ich finde esist mehr Ruine als Dorf. Und ich weiß selber nicht, wer die beiden waren. Aber zu Xianto kann ich dir was sagen. Er ist ein alter Schwertmeister und Freund von Umbra. Im Drachen-Krieg sollte er einige Drachen kommandiert haben, aber es sind nur Gerüchte. Später mehr dazu. Was meinst du, Mata Nui? Soll ich mit denen einverstanden sein? Was ist, wenn es eine Falle ist?" "Darauf kann ich nicht antworten, Veritas. Du musst selbst über dich entscheiden. Niemand anders..." Kapitel 6 Veritas dachte über diesen Satz nach. Den ganzen Tag lag er auf seinem Bett und starrte die decke des Hauses an. Sein Kopf war ein ganzes Gedankenchaos. Wie ein Wirbelsturm aus Wörtern drehten sie sich in seinem Kopf. Ganz besonders dachte er über die Wörter "sollen" und "nicht sollen" nach. Ja, sollte er Umbras Vorschlag eingehen oder nicht? Mata Nui selber half ihm nicht. Denn er, Veritas, sollte selber entscheiden. so kam es, dass Mata Nui mit seinem geschenkten Kristall rumspielte oder auch einfach nur die Decke anstarrte. Veritas wusste, dass er nicht sehr viel Zeit zum Überlegen hatte. Umbra wollte seine Entsheidung schon morgen, dass sie früh genug aufbrechen könnten. Es könnte eine Falle sein, aber Umbra war immer so ein gutes Wesen. Aber er ist mit Xianto befreundet, der ja auxch Verrat im Drachenkrieg begannen sollte. Aber dies ist nur ein Gerücht. So dachte und dachte er. Es war schon Nacht, als Verita endlich etwas sagte. "Mata Nui, ich habe mich entschieden...", er machte eine Pause und schaute sich die Tür an, dann blickte er wiederr zu seinem Freund, "Ich... Ich... möchte mitkommen. Ich habe diesem Dorf einfach vesprochen, die restlichen Drachen zu besiegen und da kommt aufeinmal dieses großartige Angebot...", er atmete aus. Wahrscheinlich fällte es ihm irgendwie schwer, diese Wörter auszusprechen. "Dann ist es entschieden. Wir brechen morgen in der Frühe auf. Doch erst sgst du Umbra bescheid!" Veritas nickte. *** Als Mata nui am nächsten Tag aufwachte, war Veritas nicht im Haus. Er ist natürlich zu Umbra gegangen und hat ihm seine Entscheidung gesagt. Mata Nui drehte sich zur Seite um weiterzuschlafen... Doch da ging pklötzlich die Tür mit einem lauten Knall auf. Er schreckte auf und blickte zur Tür: Umbra, gefolgt von Veritas, Xianto und den zwei Kriegern sind ins haus gestürzt. "Na los, Mata Nui! Wir müssen aufbrechen!", sagte Umbra mit einem matten Lächeln. Müde stand Mata Nui auf und nahm sich sein Schwert und sein "Käfer-Schild", wie er es nannte. Es hat sich aber bis jetzt nicht wieder in einen Käfer verwandelt. "Dann nichts wie los!" Und der Trupp ging aus dem Haus und durchquerte das Dorf Krijelix. Dieses verließen sie auch und desto weiter sie von ihm gingen, desto mehr verschwand es hinter dem Horizont, bis es nicht mehr zu sehen war. "Ist es noch weit?", fragte Mata Nui irgendwann. Zu seiner Überraschung antwortete Xianto. "Kommt drauf an, was für dich weit ist", sagte er ohne den ehemaligen Großen Geist anzusehen. "Hinter diesen Hügeln ist eine frühere Drachenfestung. Ist es weit für dich, he?" Mata Nui sagte nichts. Er hatte eined etwas freundlichere Antwort erwartet. Doch irgendwann, waren sie den Hügeln in der Ferne so nahe gekommen, dass sie schon die Drachenfestung sehen konnten. Mata Nui hattte sie sich zwar ein wenig anders vorgestellt, aber na ja: In einer tiefen Grube war eine große ungleichmäßige Pyramide aus Kritallen gebaut. Man konnte nur die Spitze sehen. "Wow!", entging es dem Großen Geist. "Und wie kommen wir da rein?" "Oh, dass wirst du schon sehen!" Kapitel 7 Tatsächlich erfuhr Mata Nui in nur wenigen Minuten, wie man in die Festung kam. Es gab einen unterirdischen Tunnel, der direkt in diese Festung führte, wo sich angeblich der Drache versteckt hällt, den Veritas erlegen sollte. "Ich höre kein Drachengeknurre, was ist los?", fragte der Drachenerlediger irgendwann. "Der schläft wahrscheinlich", antwortete ihm Umbra barsch zurück. Mata Nui jedoch folgte nur dem Trupp, er gab keinen ton von sich, er ging nur seinen Freunden im Gänsemarsch nach, falls man Umbra und Xianto "Freunde" nennen konnte. Sie kamen dem Großen Geist von Sekunde zu Sekunde düsterer vor. Die zwei Krieger aber konnte Mata nui nicht einschätzen. Den ganzen Weg über stolperten sie still wie zwei nichthungrige Takeafische dem Ttrupp nach. Mata nui fragte sich, warum sie überhaupt mitgegangen sind, wenn sie nur schweigen. Waren sie Verstärkungstruppen oder etwas anderes? Wie dem auch sei, diese Geschichte kam Mata nui immer fauler vor. Er wusste nicht, wie Veritas das sieht. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf den Drachen, falls da einer war. Gelangweilt schaute sich der Große Geist die Wände des Tunnels an. Zu beiden Seiten hingen Fackeln, die den Raum hell beleuchteten. Jede zwei Meter erschien Mata Nui eine vor die Augen. Der Tunnel schien unendlich lang zu sein. Als Mata Nui plötzlich dachte, das Licht von draußen zu sehen... ging Veritas plötzlich in die Hocke. Ihm schmerzte etwas und niemand wusste was er hat. "Was ist los mit dir, Veritas?", Mata Nui beugte sich über ihn. "Ich fühle etwas. Eine starke Energie. Ja. Sie kommt mir vertraut vor und doch zwingt sie ich zu etwas. Ich soll... meine... Elementarkraft benutzen." Er wälzte noch immer auf den Boden. Der große Geist blickte zu Umbra und Xianto rüber, die einfach nur dastanden und zuguckten. Er sah, wie Xianto "Elementarkräfte! Als ob er so was hätte!" sagte. Mata nui wollte ihm das aber nicht alles erklären und beugte sich wieder zu Veritas. "Mein Freund, benutze deine Elementarkraft einfach." Plötzlich verschwanden Veritas Schmerzen, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Er stand auf und zuckte seinen Erd-Speer aus seinem Rückebehälter. Er ging in einer Position: Die Hände und Beine ausgebreitet. Und plötzlich stieß er gegen die rechte Wand. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, verschwand sie und ein Eingang kam zum Vorschein. Sechs Köpfe blickten durch den Eingang. Alles war dunkel dort drin. Nichts war zu sehen. "Das lässt sich schnell ändern!", sagte Umbra und nahm eine Fackel. Er beleuchtete damit den Raum und langsam gin die Gruppe rein. Der ort war klein und es war dort auch nicht sehr viel drin: Links an der Seite war eine Art Automat mit Knöpfen und Schaltern. Rechts waren Zeichnungen. "Sieht aus, wie eine... 'Ideenschmiede'", sagte Veritas. Es könnte sogar stimmen. Überall waren Zeichnungen und Steintafeln mit unentzifferlichen Schriften. Mata Nui ging zum Automaten und betrachtete ihn. Er wollte einige Knöpfe drücken, doch da hielt ihn plötzlich Umbras feste Hand. "Mach lieber nicht! Vielleicht könnte der ganze Raum in die Luft gehen." Er hörte auf Umbras Rat und entfernte sich von dem Automaten. Nach einer kurzen Zeit waren alle wieder draußen. "Wie ihr seht, war es nur ein kleiner, unwichtiger Raum. Nur Zeitverschwendung. Der Drache hätte schon längst auf dem Boden liegen können...", so hielt Umbra seine Rede. Und so gingen alle weiter und endlich... sie waren in der Festung drin. Hier war schneebedeckter Boden und auch wieder sehr viele Kristalle... doch das Seltsame -- kein Drache... Kapitel 8 "Wo ist der drache? He?", fuhr Veritas Umbra an. Es sah so aus, als ob er gleich vor Wut platzen könnte. "Du hast es noch immer nicht kapiert, oder!", lachte Umbra und fasste sich an die Maske. "Es gibt keinen drachen. Das war alles ein hinterhälltiger Plan, nur damit wir euch beide den Tod lehren können!" Veritas schüttelte den Kopf und sah Umbra direkt in sein verräterisches Gesicht. Er war so was von entsetzt. Sein in alten Zeiten bester freund - Ein Verräter. "So sind die Absichten also", und mit diesen Worten zog er seinen Erdspeer hervor und zielte mit Klinge nach dem Pack des Bösen. Mata Nui tat es ihm nach. Er nahm seine Klinge und sein Käferschild aus seinem ´Rückenbehälter. "Lasst den Kampf beginnen..." Mit diesen Worten nahm der Verräter sein Doppelenergieschwert und rannte mit einem Kriegsgeschrei auf Veritas zu. Die Beiden Klingen klirrten wie verrückt. Die zwei Krieger nahmen ihre Speere und schilde hervor und gingen langsdam auf den ehemaligen Großen Geist zu. Ein schiefes Grinsen legte sich auf den Gesichtern der beiden breit. Einer stürmte auf Mata nui zu. Dieser konnte ihn jedoch vorerst zur Seite werfen. Bei dem zweiten funktionierte aber kein zur Seite schubsen. Er blockte Mata Nuis Klingenschläge aus. Umbra und eritas duellierten sich noch immer sehr hart. So hart, dass sie ins Schwitzen kamen. "Ich habe da eine Geheimwaffe!", flüsterte Veritas ihm zu. Und plötzlich flog ein Stein auf Umbra zu. Dieser ging jedoch in die Hocke und zerstörte weitere Steine, die Veritas ihm zuworf. "Deine Elementarkräfte können nichts gegen meine Energieblitze ausrichten!" Drei Energieschüsse kamen aus seinem Schwert direkt auf Veritas zu. Dieser erschuf eine Steinmauer und blockte sie so ab. Plötzlich erschien wie aus dem Nichts Xianto hinter Veritas und wollte ihn in zwei teilen. Der Krieger bemerkte dies aber und verteidigte sich. Nun kam wieder Umbra und Veritas hatte nun ein doppeltes Problem. Die Schwerter klirrten ebenfalls heftig bei Mata Nui und dem Krieger. Ein geschickter Angriff von mata Nui und der Krieger landete mit einem verletzten Arm bei Mata Nui. Nun wollte er seinem Freund helfen. Er erblickte ihn, wie er sich mit Umbra und Xianto duellierte. Der ehemalige Große Geist hob seine Klinge und ein greller Lichtstrahl lies Xianto zehn Meter weit fliegen. "Hey, zwei gegen einen ist unfair, deshalb musste ich dies machen!" Er stürmte auf Xianto zu, dieser blockte ihn jedoch mit seinem Schwert ab. Und wieder begann ein neuer Kampf. Der Schwertmeister warr für sein Alter sehr stark und flink. "Es kommt nicht auf das alter an, sondern auf die Begabung!" Bei Veritas und Umbra schien es überhaupt keinen Gewinner und Verlierer zu geben. Beide waren verdammt stark. Wie zwei Takea-Haie um ihre Mahlzeit kämpften sie. Doch wer miese Tricks kennt, der hat Chancen. Große Chancen. Doch wenn der Feind diese Tricks kennt, dann wird es katastrophal. "Hahaha! Du wirst gleich Verlieren, alter Freund!" "Wir sind keine Freund mehr!" Mit diesen Worten schnitt Umbra Veritas zwei große Wunden. Am Oberarm und in der Herznähe. Sofort viel Veritas hin. Er schrie vor Schmerz. Und umbra lachre. Und lachte. Er blickte zu Mata Nui, der daraufhin sich umdrehte. Aber er starrte nicht Umbra an, sondern seinen Freund Veritas... Kapitel 9 Xianto nutzte diese Ablenkung und schubste Mata Nui zur Seite, so dass er gegen einen der Kristalle prallte und schluchzend zu Boden fiel. Währendessen lachten sich Umbra und Xianto tot. Sie lachten und lachten, es schien so, als ob sie einfach nicht aufhören könnten. Doch für Mata Nui und Veritas war das gar nicht lustig. Überhaupt nicht. Umbra ging auf den ehemaligen großen Geist zu. Sein Doppelschwert fest in der Hand. "Tja, ohne deinen Roboterkörper bist du ein Nichts. Ein Versager!" Er richtete seine Waffe auf ihn. "Genieße meine Elektrizität." Umbra aktivierte einen Knopf auf seinem Schwert und plötzlich durchströmte pure Elektrizität Mata Nuis Körper. Dann packte der Verräter ihn und schleppte ihn mit sich, wie eine Puppe. "Umbra, was hast du vor, tö-" Doch weiter konnte Xianto nicht sprechen -- denn eine silberne Klinge durchbohrte seinen Körper. Tot fiel er zu Boden. Sein Blut klebte an Umbras Klinge. Die zwei Krieger waren von Umbras Tat geschockt. Mehr als Mata Nui oder Veritas. Sie hoben ihre Waffen mit zitternden Händen, als der Verräter ihnen näher kam. Aber schon fielen auch sie tot um. Umbra hatte zwei Dolche wie aus dem Nichts geholt und hat sie auf die zwei Krieger geworfen. "Der unwichtige Abschaum ist erledigt. Sie waren ja sowas von nichts wert. Nicht wie du, Mata Nui", sagte Umbra mit einem bösen Lächeln. "Was wird mit Veritas?", schluchzte der ehemalige Große Geist hervor. "Ach der, der wird lebendig begraben, zusammen mit dem Abschaum von früheren Freunden!" Er schoss einen gewaltigen Elektroblitz auf die Spitze der Kristallfestung. Plötzlich fing alles an zu wackeln, wie bei einem Erdbeben. Alle Kristalle fielen runter. Die Festung stürzt in sich ein. Umbra schleppte Mata Nui mit sich, den Tunnel herunter. So sehr er auch zappelte, gegen Umbras festem Griff half gar nichts. "Nein!!!!! Du verfluchter Verräter! Lass mich los!" Das waren alles verzeifelte Flüche, die Mata Nui Umbra ins Gesicht schrie. Doch der ignorierte sie. Alle. Es war so, als ob er dachte, Mata Nui wäre nur Luft. Doch dies war er nicht. Er lebte - und hoffentlich noch lange. Hinter sich hörte er das Einstürzen der Festung. Sein bester Freund - lebendig begraben von einem fiesen Verräter. Warum?, fragte sich Mata Nui immer wieder. Warum will das Schicksal es so? was soll ich daraus lernen? Das Kristallbeben hat schon längst verstummt und Mata Nui leuchtete das Licht der Außenwelt entgegen. Doch in der Nähe eines dunklen Feindes scheint selbst das hellste Licht nicht hell genug um den Ausweg einer ewigen Finsternis herauszufinden. Die beiden waren scjon draußen und der ehemalige große Geist schaute nach der Festung, die jedoch nicht mehr da war. Anstatt ihr lag ein Haufen von Kristallen, ein Grab aus diesen funkelnden Dingern. "Wo schleppst du mich hin?!", fragte Mata Nui schließlich. "Das wirst du gleich sehen", er lächelte matt, blieb stehen und schaute Mata Nui an. "Benutze die Fähigkeit deiner Maske, damit wir beide nach Onu Magna fliegen können, einem verlassenen planeten südwestlich Aqua Magnas." "Niemals!", erwiderte Mata Nui. "Nie, Nie, Nie!" Der Verräter lächelte noch immer matt. "Tja, bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig!" Er nahm sein schwert hervor und drückte es gegen Mata Nuis Kehle. Angst durchströmte ihn. Er wollte nicht sterben, ganz im Gegenteil. Er will erst fortgehen, wenn er mit seinem Volk Frieden geschlossen hat. "Na gut, gut! Ich mach es!", sagte er zitternder mit Stimme. Nun berührte er seine Maske. Kurz darauf leuchteten er und Umbra - und schließlich waren sie in den Weiten des Weltalls... Kapitel 10 Zwischen all den Kristallen der ehemaligen Drachenfestung von Nemilix - hat Veritas überlebt. Zu seinem Glück fielen in seinem Umkreis keine Kristalle herunter. Und deshalb war er einfach noch glücklich. Glücklich, dass er überlebt hat und Mata Nui helfen konnte. Veritas lag noch immer angelehnt an einem Kristall da. Er wollte aufstehen, doch seine furchtbaren Schnittwunden zwängten ihn wieder zu Boden. Dies hatte er alles Umbra zu verdanken. Umbra, diesem miesen Verräter, dem er vertraut hat. Doch wegen Verletzungen eines Feindes wollte Veritas hier nicht herumliegen und die Haufen von Kristallen anstarren. Er kriechte einige Meter. Dann stützte er sich an einem Kristall ab und ging auf die Beine. Er nahm seinen Speer und benutzte ihn als Gehstock. So konnte er langsam aber sich vorankommen. Er zwängte sich durch das Meer aus Kristallen. Einmal musste er mit Mühe über einen rüberklettern, einmal musste er unter einem durchkriechen. Aber nichts desto Trotz konnte er den Ausgang erreichen. Er versuchte jeden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf auszuwischen. Alle bis auf Mata Nui und Umbra. Wie ein altes Wesen humpelte er den Tunnel herunter. Er kam wieder an der Kammer vorbei. Dort stoppte er und überlegte, ob er dort mal nachsehen sollte, oder weiterlaufen soll. Vielleicht finde ich in dieser Kammer einige Technikebn oder andere wichtige Sachen. Mit dem Speer in der Hand stolperte er herein und schaute sich um, wie vor einigen Minuten, als er, Mata Nui und das böse Pack den Tunnel heruntergingen. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er plötzlich Höhlenmalerein, die er vorhin nicht erblickt hatte. Mit großen Augen betrachtete er sie. Er erkannte ein Strichmännchen mit einem goldenen Kopf. Einer Art Helm. Auf einem anderen Bild sah er ein weiteres Strichmännchen mit einem Speer und wieder das Gold-Helm-Wesen. Es hatte einen Arm nach der Waffe des anderen gezeichneten Wesens ausgestreckt. Als Veritas noch genauer hinsah, erblickte er, dass der Speer eine goldene Umrandung hatte. Weiter waren auf dieser Wand keine Bilder, aber auf der nächsten. Dort war das Speer-Wesen zu sehen. Hier wurde er jedoch mit schwarz gemalt. So schwarz - wie Erde. Daneben war ein Wesen mit einem Doppelschwert mit grüner und gelber Farbe gemalt. Ein Moment lang dachte Veritas... Nein! Die geschichte muss von jemand anderem handeln. Er drehte sich um - und sah in die Augen einer Gestalt in schwwarzem Mantel. Der krieger schreckte zurück und prallte gegen die Wand. Das wesen jedoch lächelte nur. "W-Wer bist d-du?", fragte er zitternd. Nun kam die Gestalt näher. "Haha. Die Frage ist, ob du weißt, wer du bist. Jahre lang wurden über dich Geschichten erzählt und nun sehe ich dich vor meinen alten, müden Augen", er kniete sich vor Veritas nieder. "Oh, ihr seid das Wesen der Erde, Meister aller Steine in dieser Welt. I-Ihr könnt selber entscheiden, wen ihr mit euren erdbenen verschluckt." Veritas verstand kein Wort. Wovon redete dieses Wesen? Woher kannte er ihn? Und warum nannte er ihn "Wesen der Erde"? "Hören Sie, ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber wovon reden Sie da?" Die Gestalt im schwarzen Umhang erhob sie wieder und lachte. "Dann weißt du also nichts von der Legende von Nui Arag und dir, dem Wesen der Erde?" Plötzlich klickte etwas in Veritas Kopf. Den namen Nui arag hatte er schon mal gehört. Und er wusste ganz genau, wo. "Ach so! Das sind diese Geschichten, die man uns früher am Lagerfeuer erzählt hat. sie handelten von einem Wesen, dass von seiner eigenen Heimat vertrieben wurde und hier ankam. Er hatte sonderbare Kräfte. Sein bester Freund war Vardiatus, das Wesen der Erde. Und er hatte einen Feind. Umbriatov. Das Wesen der Elektrizität." Die Gestalt im Umhang nickte nur. "Ja, und du bist es! Du bist der Freund von Nui Arag!" Aber veritas schüttelte den Kopf. "Hören Sie, ich glaube nicht, dass mit dieser geschichte ich und mein Freund Mata Nui gemeint sind." Beide schwiegen eine Weile, bis Veritas wieder zu Wort kam. "Aber sie können mir vielleicht helfen. Mein Freund, Mata Nui -oder Sie halten ihn für Nui Arag- wurde von Umbriatov entführt. Wissen sie, wo Umbriatov ihn hinbringen will?" Wieder nickte das Wesen. Er ging zum alten Automat und pustete den Staub weg. Er drückte einige Knöpfe und plötzlich erschien eine Planetenkarte auf dem Bildschirm. "Umbriatov will mit Nui Arag zum planeten Onu Magna" -er zeigte auf einen Himmelskörper links unten -"Was er dort mit ihm vorhat, verschweigt selbst die Legende!" "Ich muss dort hin!", sagte Veritas, ohne dass das wesen einen Punkt gesetzt hat. "OK!" Und bevor Veritas etwas sagen konnte - war er nicht mehr in der Kammer... Kapitel 11 Umbra flog zusammen mit Mata Nui durchs Weltall. Es war kein langer weg bis nach Onu Magna. Aber mata Nui kam er jahrelang vor. Er wusste nicht, wieso ihm das so vorkam. Lag es an dem mulmigen Gefühl in seinem Magen? Oder war er nur aufgeregt? Oder war die Angst schuld? Der ehemalige Große Geist versuchte einfach die Fragen und Gefühle wegzuwischen. Sie tief begraben und erst viel später wieder rausholen. Langsam erkannte Mata Nui den großen und prächtigen Himmelskörper Onu Magna. Der graue Steinplanet wurde vor den Augen des Großen Geistes immer größer und größer. Und schließlich konnte er ihn überhaupt nicht mehr die Umrisse sehen. Nur eine kahle, alte und steinige Landschaft. Schließlich landete Mata nui genauso wie vor einigen Tagen auf einem Planeten. Die glühendheiße Maske lag zwischen felsigem Bodem. Und wieder erschien ganz plötzlich ein Körper unter ihr. Der von Mata Nui. Neben ihm erschien Umbra mit seinem Doppelschwert, die enden waren immer noch rot. Hier sieht es nicht gerade nach intelligentem Leben aus, waren Mata Nuis erste Gedanken. ER hatte damit recht. Das einzige weit und breit waren Steine, Steine und nochmals Steine. Zwischendurch ragten einige Berge am Horizont hervor. Doch mehr nichts. "Was wollen wir hier, Umbra? Was nützen uns die vielen Felsen?" Als Antwort bekam der ehemalige Große Geist jedoch nur einen heftigen Schubser. Dann packte umbra ihn am Kragen und wisperte Mata nui etwas zu. Angst durchströmte seinen Körper. "Du wirst mir jetzt sofort all deine Kräfte beichen", sagte der Verräter mit so einer bösen Stimme, dass man verrückt werden könnte. "NIEMALS!" Mata Nui befreite sich aus seinem Griff und fing an zu laufen. Aber er kam nicht weit. ein Elektroblitz aus Umbras Schwert lies ihn zu Boden stürzen. Wieder einmal packte Umbra ihn. "Wie du willst. Aber es geht auch noch anders." Umbras Augen leuchteten auf einmal rot auf. Heller als Blut. Nur eins konnte es sein: Ein Hypnoseblick. Mata Nui hatte nicht die Zeit, seine Augen wegzudrehen. Seine Augen starrten direkt in die von Umbra. Er wurde von dem roten Blick gefesselt - und vergaß alles. Dachte nicht an Pläne, an nichts. Er wollte nur Umbra gehorchen. "So, mein früherer Herrscher. Jetzt bin ich deiner und du mein Diener", er lachte kurz, "Und jetzt beichst du mir all deine Kräfte. SOFORT!" Mata Nui nickte wie ein Zombie. Er fing an zu reden. Sofort, wie es Umbra gesagt hatte. "Ich kann andere Willen beeinflussen", und nun lenkte er voll vom Thema ab, "Danke, oh Ihr großer Umbra für die Hypnose. Nur durch diese habe ich mir selber meine Kräfte gebeichtet." "Red' kein Schwachsinn! Los, mehr Kräfte, du Kohlii-Kopf!" Wieder ein Nicken und Mata Nui fing wieder an zu reden. "Da wären noch meine Elementarkräfte." Nun kam Umbra einen Schritt näher. "Hör ich richtig, Elementarkräfte? Zeige sie mir!" Plötzlich erschuf Mata Nui eine Steinsäule. Dannach eine Feuerwelle, daraufhin einen Wasserstrahl, einen kleinen Tornado und zum Schluss eine Eismauer. Umbra klatschte mit offenem Mund. "Fantastisch! Und deshalb sind wir hier! Mit deinen Elementarkräften sollst du mir einen Riesenkörper bauen! so einen, wie du ihn als Körper hast!" Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen, fing Mata Nui an. Zwei gewaltige Schienenbeine aus Stein erstellte er mit seinen Kräften. Gespannt schaute Umbra zu. Er träumte davon, mit diesem Roboter durch die Galaxis zu reisen und alle Planeten für sich zu erobern. Er wird der Herrscher über alle Universen... *** Veritas war inzwischen im Geheimen auf Onu Magna angekommen. Er hat sich zwischen einigen Steinen versteckt und beobachtete das Geschehen. Er fragte sich, wieso Mata nui so was für Umbra tut. Warum? Manchmal war es so, als ob Veritas noch nie etwas in der Welt verstanden hatte. Manchmal hatte er daran gezweifelt, ob es einen Sinn gibt. Hat sich dann imer in die tiefste Ecke verkrochen... Doch diese sache musste einen Sinn haben. Niemals würde ein Held für einen Verräter arbeiten. Denk nach! Hat umbra ihn erpresst? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Aber Moment mal... Es klickte in seinem Kopf. Umbras Hypnoseblick! Natürlich! Er schaute wieder zu den beiden. Veritas hat sich schon einen geheimen Plan ausgedacht. In wenigen Minuten wird er ihn in die Tat umsetzten. Er wartete auf den richtigen Moment - und sprang aus seinem Versteckt, schubste Umbra mit einer erschaffenen Steinsäule zur Seite und sprang auf Mata Nui. "Wach aus dieser Trance auf! BITTE!" er schüttelte und rüttelte ihn, doch Mata nui blieb in seinem Griff wie ein Zombie. "Mata Nui, bitte... Mein Freund" Die vorhin tonlosen Augen Mata nuis färbten sich plötzlich. Er kam zu sich. "Ja! Mata nui! Du hast eine Mission! Du musst mit deinem Volk Frieden schließen." Mata Nuis Gesicht bekam langsam wieder Farbe. "Nein. Wir müssen es machen." Er stand auf und ging selbst bewusst zu Umbra. "Hey, Veritas! Sieh mal, was ich kann!" Unter Umbra erschuf er eine Steinsäule. Umbra flog daraufhin wie ein bestürzter Gukko durch die Luft. Diesmal aber lachten Mata nui und Veritas. "Tja, Umbrachen. Du bist ja so beschäftigt mit dem herumliegen! Wir lassen dich dann mal schön hier." Die beiden Helden lachten und lachten. "Zeit zu gehen!" Und Mata Nui berührte seine Maske, die Kanohi Ignika. Daraufhin fingen er und sein Freund an zu leuchten - und verschwanden zwischen all den leuchtenden Sternen... Epilog Lachend und strahlend, glücklich und zufrieden und mit Hoffnung gingen Mata Nui und Veritas zurück nach Krista Magna. Sie zerbrachen sich über nichts den Kopf und dachten auch an gar nichts. Nicht mal an Umbra. Denn die beiden denken, dass er auf Onu Magna jetzt für immer festsitzt und die beiden jetzt keine Schwierigkeiten mehr haben, ihre eigentliche Mission zu erfüllen... ... doch da hatten sie sich gewaltig geirrt. Umbra wusste schon, wie er wieder zurückkommt und dem Duo die Hölle heiß macht. Ja, er brauchte nicht mal zu überlegen, er wusste viele böse Pläne... Doch dazu musste er wieder nach Krista Magna zurückkehren. Und zwar auf eine Art, die sich Mata Nui und Veritas nicht mal im Traum vorgestellt hätten: Umbra kann nämlich mit Lichgeschwindigkeit reisen. So konnte er nur in sekundenschnelle wieder zwischen den glitzernen Kristallen seines Planetes stehen. Ein böses Lachen legte sich über sein Gesicht - und schneller als ein Blitz war er von Onu Magna verschwunden... *** Mata Nui und sein Freund Veritas waren inzwischen wieder auf dem Planeten Krista Magna und gingen zu Veritas Dorf, Krijelix. Plötzlich stoppte Veritas. "Mata Nui, könntest du mir bitte nochmal deine Elementarkräfte zeigen?" Der Befragte lächelte matt. "Natürlich!" Er ging in Position und wollte eine Feuerwelle erschaffen... vergebens. Er versuchte es noch einmal und wieder. Doch nicht mal ein Funken kam aus seiner Hand heraus. Genauso war es mit den anderen Elementen. Nichts. "Was ist nur los mit mir?! Warum kann ich die Elemente nicht mehr beherrschen?" Er schüttelte vergebens den Kopf. "Entschuldige, aber ist es möglich, Elemente zu verlieren?" Mata Nui schaute in sein Gesicht, als ob er ihm etwas Lebensrettendes gesagt hätte. "Ja! Wenn man seine Fähigkeiten nach langer Zeit nicht benutzt und sie dann doch plötzlich bändigt - kann es passieren, dass sie verschwinden." Beide schauten sich an. Für eine kurze Weile schwiegen sie. Dann kam Mata Nui wieder zu Wort. "Das heißt dann, dass wir die Elemente suchen müssen..." Es geht weiter in The Legend of Mata Nui 2: Die Jagd nach den Elementen Die Jagd nach den Elementen hat begonnen! Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Gresh18